


Where that Creepy-ass doll from season 8 went

by markwatneyandensemble



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatneyandensemble/pseuds/markwatneyandensemble
Summary: so this damn thing was written like 6+ months before s11 aired, but you could probably tell that from the everything about it...





	Where that Creepy-ass doll from season 8 went

**Author's Note:**

> so this damn thing was written like 6+ months before s11 aired, but you could probably tell that from the everything about it...

“Hey Will? Buddy? Are you finished cleaning your room? They’re going to be here soon.”

Tom Van De Kamp knocked softly on his son’s door, swallowing whatever emotions were crawling up his throat. This was Will’s day. He wasn’t going to ruin it with personal issues. When he got no response, he knocked again.

“Will? Honey? You okay?” Again no response.

“Will, I’m coming in,” he warned as he cautiously opened the door.

In the corner of the room, the scrawny teenager lay with his long legs curled up beneath him, a muffled sob escaping from his hidden face. Immediately Tom rushed to his side, holding his shoulder and trying his best to not panic as he assessed the situation.

“Will, are you okay?” he asked gently.

After a second, his son peaked up at him, his eyes bloodshot.

“What is it kid? What’s wrong?”

William took a shaky breath and pointed to the famous spot on the bookshelf that now was painfully vacant. Now understanding more of what happened, Tom pulled his son into a hug.

“What happened to it?” he whispered.

“A couple guys were over last week and they were making fun of it,” he sniffled, “I didn’t really care but I guess one of them grabbed it for proof that Will the Jolly Red Giant still needed a doll.”

“Will-”

“Dad, I know I shouldn’t be getting this upset-”

“Well, they’re your feelings-”

“Yeah, but I think it’s just everything with Mo- Dana and Fox, and now the doll goes missing and-”

“Will, we’ll track it down. It’s a small town.”

“Yeah, but you said yourself.”

Tom looked at the kid confused.

“They’re gonna be here soon.” William took another shaky breath, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

“They’re not going to expect that you kept a doll they gave you fifteen years ago. We could just say it’s in storage. I don’t think they’d even ask-”

“Dad, it’s not that.”

“Than what?”

“It was the last thing I had of them.”

Tom was silent, just watching Will lean back against the bookshelf.

“I know you guys love me. And I know that I’m so lucky to have you as parents.”

“It didn’t seem that way this morning when you commented on my outfit-”

“Dad-”

“I mean, it’s one thing to silently not like a set of clothes, but it’s another thing to flat out insult your own father!”

“Dad!”

“I believe your exact words were ‘the nineties called and even they don’t want their outfit back.’”

Will groaned.

“Sorry pal, just trying to lighten the mood.”

Will rolled those big blue eyes around in his head and smirked. “Those hideous jeans are already on the job.”

Tom gave Will’s shoulder a playful shove. Will took a breath and continued.

“I just… when I was in kindergarden, and you were trying to adopt another kid, I saw how upset you both were when it never went through.”

Tom felt like he was punched in the chest. They’d done everything to shield Will from that wretched process.

“And I remember wondering how it must have felt when my mom, when Dana, had to give me up. How she lost all of me but her memories.”

“And this was all you had left of her, I get it.”

They were quiet for a while, both knowing that there was nothing they could do but try and relax.

“Remember when you were little and anytime you were upset you’d go bury your face in the doll’s onesie.”

“And how you used to make the doll tell me alien stories.”

“Yeah, you loved those. Couldn’t get enough. I think that onesie was the root of the obsession.”

“It used to have UFO’s on it right?” Will’s face cracked into a smile.

“Yeah, but it’s been through so much all it looks is gray now.”

“It doesn’t even fit the doll, why the hell did Mom keep it?”

“It was the onesie you were in when we met you.”

“Gross, you wanted to keep clothes I shit in?”

“Language, and no, your mother did. You know how sentimental she is.”

“Sorry, I can’t hear you over all the accumulated ticket stubs and finger painted turkeys.”

Another voice joined the conversation. “Jeez, I can’t leave you two alone for five minutes without a full on Mom-roast session, can I?”

“Sorry Mom,” they both mumbled.

“Well, I came up to let you know that you’re grounded, William.”

“What, why?”

“Because there’s two FBI agents in our living room and they say they want to talk to you.”

Will’s eyes grew big and his heartbeat sped up. Tom clasped his hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Relax kid,” Will’s look of worry began to fade, “they’re going to love you.”

He stood up on wobbly legs and approached the door, getting a reassuring look from his parents.

“Oh, and Will?”

“Yeah, Mom?”

She handed him the doll casually as if he was seven again and had misplaced it.

“Markus’s mom sends her regards.”

Will grinned up at her.

“Thanks,” he said, and took a step to restore it to it’s normal place on the shelf.

“Ready to meet your birth parents?” she asked, brushing a curly red bang out of his face.

He nodded excitedly and raced down the stairs.


End file.
